The Muppets
The Muppets are characters created by Jim Henson some examples are Kermit, Miss Piggy, Bert & Ernie, Oscar the Grouch, and Fozzie Bear. The word 'Muppet' came to be on Henson's first show called "Sam & Friends". In 1969, Joan Ganz Cooney asked Henson to make characters for a new show called "Sesame Street". After the sucess of Sesame Street, Henson made his own show called "The Muppet Show" which featured new Muppets like Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, and Scooter, as well as musical performances by Dr. Teeth & The Electric Mayhem. The Muppet Show ran for five years and in the 80s Jim created new worlds like the underground caves of Fraggle Rock and the fun-filled nurseries of Muppet Babies. He also made two movies "The Dark Crystal" and "Labyrinth". Jim died in 1990 from pnuemonia and they continued his legacy by creating new shows. Muppet References on 1visualfxguy *One video features a Whatnot popping out of the dresser. *Matt is shown holding the same Whatnot in the Gravity Falls spoof. *The Sesame Street Crack Master video gets parodied. * Ernie is spoofed in one YTP. * Elmo, Grover and Kermit are shown on a MUGEN roster. * Matt is wearing a Muppet shirt in one video. * Little Jerry's Danger song gets spoofed in a YTP. * Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, and the Electric Mayhem are shown in an Animutation. * Jim the Whatnot is one of the speakers of "Swiss News Live At the Library" * The Alice Cooper episode of the Muppet Show gets spoofed in a Halloween video. * The Crack Master gets spoofed again in another Halloween video. * VFX News Live At Sesame Street spoofs the show. * Swedish Chef and a Merdllidop appear in "The Revenge of Colin". * Elmo, Grover, Kermit, and Big Bird appear on the other MUGEN roster. * Labyrinth gets parodied in one video. * Boober appears in an Animutation. * Several Muppets appear in "Blackbird". * A verse about Jim Henson is sung in the Beard Song. * Jim can be seen in the background of some videos. * The Sesame Street pinball animation is shown in the Rio 2 YTP. * Jim Henson and Kermit appear in Matt's World. * The Jabberwocky segment gets spoofed in "Matt Mad Episode 1". * A bunch of Muppets appear in "The Adventures of Lakota the Dog". * One video references The Dark Crystal. * Lefty appears in Wild Night. * Jim appears in "1visualFXguy Star Wars Episode 1". * Zed says "Brought to you by the letter H for hunter,". * The word Muppet is used in "Yoda". * There's a Crap for That is a parody of Sesame Street. * The Sesame Street Vishnu animation gets parodied in one episode. * Several Muppet monsters appear in "Thriller". * Kermit introduces "Over Nine Thousand Views Special". * Chopped Liver appears in "Alice Cooper in Wonderland" * Frank Oz also appears in Yoda * Grover gets spoofed in a YTP * Another YTP makes fun of the Baa Baa Bamba song from Sesame Street * One YTP spoofs The Hoobs * The Muppets 2015 show gets parodied in "VFX News". * Oscar the Grouch appears in VFX News as well. * Chip the I.T. Guy and several Koozebanians appear in "No Ceiling". * Hugga Wugga gets spoofed in one YTP. * VFX News Episode 5 makes fun of The Muppets. * Johnny Fiama and the pterodactyl from Dinosaur Train appear in "The Big Bazinga Theory". * One YTP makes fun of Emmett Otter. * One Animutation is called "Mopatop's Shop of Horrors". * Jim the Muppet appears in "Zach's Birthday Video". * The Snowths appear in "Nathan Drake & Josh". * The Sesame Street apple tree on the hill animation gets spoofed in "Happy New Year 2015 Compilation". * The Count appears in "Far Behind" * Swordawrina Movie Trailer ends in "Brought to you by the letter E," * Several Muppets appear in "Wild Angel". * Chip appears in "Whose Line Compilation" * Hoobs gets spoofed in the same video. * Wayne and Wanda appear in "Whose Line Duet". * Jim Henson and Kermit appear in "Animuturkey Day". * Miss Piggy appears in "CatDoge" * Animal appears in "I Dream of Dino". * Muppet Babies is referenced in "The Mad Pooper" parody. * We Must Believe in New Source Material parodies the Crystal Gayle episode. * Queen Quagmire spoofs Sesame Street and Family Guy. * Grover appears in "Long Nights". * Kermit gets spoofed in "Kermit Does Family Guy Impressions". * The Big Family Guy Theory also includes Sesame Street. * Sesame Seed * Detroit, Michigan Music Video is also a parody of Sesame Street. * Herry and Johnny Fiama appear in "Lily's Laughing Problem". * Zero Mostel and The Muppets appear in "Revenge of Colin 2.0". * Big Mama appears in "1visualFXguy's 300th Episode Special". * Camp Fraggle Rock * Muppets Sing Kid Rock * The Dark Crystal Gayle * The title of "Giant Muppet" * Freaky Classic Sesame Street exposed * Bug appears in "20 Years of Pokemon" * The weird apple tree animation with Sam the Eagle shows up again in "ALF and Omega" * The Sesame Street monster cast appears in "10 Years of Matt Videos" * I'm Gonna Get Toons You parodies Sesame Street * Kermit, Treelo, and Wembley appear in "Seven Nights in Ireland" * Bunsen and Beaker appear in the "John Cougar, John Deere, and John 3:16" Animutation * Grover appears in "Animusic Video" * Jim's cameo in "House Party" * Attack of the Yak * Pear in the Big Blue House * The clip of Elmo killing people in "Rob Ross's Joy of YouTube Episode 2" * The Henson clip in "Dead Skunk in the Middle of the Road" * Cookie Monster appears in "Robot Turkey compilation" * The Electric Mayhem appears in "Mega Charizard Sandwich" * King Ploobis appears in "Bathroom on the Right" * Cereal Girl, Willkinz, and Wontkinz appear in "Nathan Drake and Josh" * Several Muppet Show characters are listed as Matt's favorites in "My Favorite Characters". * Elmo and Big Bird appear in "Homer and Marge". * The Muppet Stache is a page in "That Mustache Feeling". * Animal appears in "Chicken Fried". * Big Bird appears in "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Pollen". * A Muppet show DVD can be seen in the background of "Richie Always Gets His Way". * Kermit and Gonzo appear in "Smokey and the Bandicoot". * The Inkspots appear in "Key and Banana Peel". * Fur parodies Sesame Street. * Baby Fozzie appears in "The Cleve Show". * Several Muppets and Dinosaur Train appear in "Mother's Day Special 2016". * Cookie Monster appears in "The Lunch Bunch". * The weird Sesame Street bird shows up in "ALF and Omega 4". * The Sesame Street bridgekeeper animation shows up in "74 Subscribers Special". * Camilla appears in "The Life of Brian". * Gaffer appears in "Spot Tribute". * Junior Gorg appears in "Eden is Burning". * Big Bird Flu parodies Sesame Street. * Kermit and several Sesame Street monsters appears in "1visualFXguy Season Six Finale". * A Dinger appears in "Play Something We Know". * Jim has a recurring role in both parts of "1visualFXguy Season 6 Special". * Maurice Monster Gets Pwned * The Electric Mayhem gets parodied in "VFX News Episode 7" * Gigi Edgley appears in "White and Nerdy" * You Make Me Feel Like Bleeping * Animal, Zoot, Floyd, and Janice appear in "Butter of Hey". * Fozzie, Miss Piggy, and Rowlf appear in "My First Animutation Remake". * Time in a Bottle * The Devil Went Down to Georgia * Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House appears in "DogCat" * The Sesamario Street segment in "The Great Poopkin". * Ernie appears in "Sparkle Light 1999". * Mopatop's Sheep * The Alligator King of Queens * Dr. Teeth appears in "Big Yellow Taxi". * Crazy Harry appears in "Liberty's Kids in the Hall" * Miss Piggy appears in "Shady Grove". * Plenty of Muppets appear in all 3 "Animuversary 2" shorts. Upcoming Muppet References *Matt confirmed that the third Star Wars special will be called "The Great Muppet Caper". Category:Allusions